Monolithic differential amplifiers have limited input and output dynamic ranges within which a signal must remain in order to prevent voltage breakdown or catastrophic failure due to high power levels. For years, the simple expedient has been to connect diode limiters directly to the input signal leads to protect the input stage. In amplifiers where a large output swing is needed, it has become a common practice to stack one or more transistors in arrangements known as totem poles between the supply voltages and output amplifier transistors to contemporaneously provide required voltage drops and the required dynamic range. However, totem pole arrangements in and of themselves have practical limitations which result in overdrive latchup, deterioration of slew rate and small-signal bandwidth, and may be prone to drift.